Badges And Whiskey
by MVMMT5
Summary: E&B are detectives on the same force that hate one another. Chief Hale has had enough of their immaturity and is assiging cases for them to do to sort out their differences. Is it really hate b/ E&B or is it something totally different? AH,OOC,CP.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Okay this story is for the Pretend Date Contest! As always I own none of the characters!_**

**

* * *

**

**Pretend Date Contest Rules:**

Cannon Pairings No Exceptions

Must Relate To Pretend Dating. Be Creative!

Must Have A Plot (No threesomes, slash, and etc. Lemons are accepted)

Must Be A One-Shot. It Can Be Extended After Contest

Must Have Rules Pasted On Entry And Summary Marked With Pretend Dating Contest or PDC

Contest Ends June 22nd, 2009, 11:59 PM Eastern Time. 2 Entries Allowed.

**

* * *

**

**Badges and Whiskey **

"Swan you're wanted in the Chief's office," hollered Cullen also known as Edward. I rolled my eyes and slid off my chair then I followed the hallway down to the door that had the name HALE written on it. I rapped my knuckles on it three times and was quickly excused inside.

"Miss Swan thank you for coming in," Rosalie Hale said with a small smile. I nodded and held my hands behind my back. Rosalie scooted a manila folder across her desk. "This is your new case that you and Mr. Cullen will be doing together."

My eyebrow lifted and I tried not to snort. "Mr. Cullen and I are doing a case together?" I asked. Rosalie nodded professionally but I saw her trying to bite back a grin, it wasn't a secret that Cullen and I didn't get along.

"Is that a problem Detective Swan?" she asked as she flipped her blonde hair behind her shoulder and pursed her lips that were a vibrant red from her lipstick. I shook my head and then walked forward to grab the folder. "Oh and Detective Swan," Rosalie said to halt me as I reached the door. "Try not to strangle Mr. Cullen." I didn't look back but I nodded stiffly before walking out the door.

Cullen was laughing in his desk chair once I came back, "Looks like you're stuck with me Swan." I slumped into my chair trying to ignore the green eyed man with his bronze disarray hair. I opened my case and just with a scan through I rose out of my chair and stalked towards Rosalie's office again.

"There she goes," I heard Jasper say to a laughing Edward from behind me.

I didn't knock when I got to her door I just opened and slammed the case on her desk. "Are you insane?" I asked loudly.

Rosalie's eyebrow shot up and I saw her trying not to laugh. "No Detective Swan I am very much sane."

"You've got to be if you expect me to pretend to be his fiancé to get this creep!" I yelled as I motioned to the mocking folder.

She stood up and placed her hands on her desk. "Sit down Miss Swan; I don't plan to be yelled at by my detectives." I sat down immediately from her tone. She wasn't known as the Ice Queen for nothing. "You two are my best detectives and can get _creeps _off the street fast. Now this particular _creep_ Miss Swan has a thing for couples and that is what you're going to be. Got it?" she asked still in her stance.

I sighed and looked out her window trying to think of a way to get out of this. "Detective Swan if you turn this case down you can also turn in your badge. It's about time that the two of you start working together." I nodded and hauled myself out of the chair while grabbing the folder and then walked out of the office.

After plopping into my chair I rubbed my temples, "I just heard the bad news I'm sorry." I felt hands start to massage my shoulders and I immediately relaxed.

"Hey hands off the fiancé!" cried a velvety and annoying voice. The hands automatically left my shoulders but I heard laughing from the man above me.

I grabbed Jasper's hands and put them back on my shoulder and he started to rub them again, "No wonder Alice married you." I said quietly and he laughed loudly.

"Yeah I hear that's the only reason too," Cullen said and I opened my eyes to find his right in front of me.

"Gah! Don't do that!" I yelled as I jumped back also rolling over Jasper's foot.

"Ouch! Damn!" Jasper cried out as he jumped up and down grasping onto his foot.

I stood up and went over to him, "Sorry! So so sorry! He made me do it!" I yelled pointing at Cullen.

"I did not!" Cullen yelled back with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Did too!" I huffed crossing my arms over my chest.

"Did not!"

"Did so!" I yelled and Jasper quickly wobbled over to Edward and cupped his hand over Edward's mouth so he couldn't comment back.

Jasper pushed Edward over to his desk. "You two are acting like children so I'm going to treat you like children. Both of you to your corners! If I hear a peep from any of you I'm going to make sure Rosalie puts both of you on cases together for the next eight cases."

I rolled my eyes but listened obediently and sat down in my rolling chair. "Sorry Jasper," I muttered at the same time Cullen did. Jasper tensed when he heard us but then relaxed and sat down in his own chair.

The manila folder was still mocking me as I kept trying to ignore it with keeping myself occupied with my computer- it wasn't working very well. I ended up just giving up and opening the folder. After thoroughly going over the documents and pictures of the dead couples I was actually kind of glad that I was given this case even if I did have to share it with Cullen. I looked up as I heard our office door open and saw Emmett Cullen walk through the doors grinning cheekily.

"How is everyone today?" he asked in his boisterous voice. I scowled at him and turned back to the mocking folder. I wasn't in the mood for cheery Emmett today. "What's up with her?" Emmett asked Edward who just laughed and pointed to his folder.

"Your girlfriend set us up on a case- we're supposed to be engaged." Emmett let out a strangled noise and then walked over to his girlfriend's office door. Edward sighed and scooted out of his chair before making his way over to my desk.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked once he placed his hands down on the paper I was currently reading.

He closed the folder as it laughed at both of us, "We need to talk about this…" I sighed and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Like about a ring…" he trailed off and my face went red immediately.

"What about a ring?" I asked as I scooted away from my desk a little so I could open up a drawer that held some old cases of mine.

I heard him sigh and then walk around so that he was standing in front of me again. "Well if a guy proposes to a girl Swan they usually give them a ring." He stated as if I was stupid.

"Ha you're so funny Cullen." I said as I went through the names on the folders. Cullen grabbed my hands and pushed the drawer closed with a sigh.

"Seriously Swan let's just get this done as quickly and as painlessly as we can, do you honestly think I want to do this too?" he asked and as soon as what he said hit me I pulled my hands roughly away from him. I stood up and grabbed my gym bag that lying next to my desk.

"How about you figure it out Cullen by yourself because quite frankly I think it'll be too painful if I do it with you." I said and then stalked by Jasper's desk and saw him gaping at me. "Tell Rosalie that I left early to blow off some steam." I then walked out of the room letting the door slam behind me.

The gym helped a lot. Sometimes I actually wondered how Emmett, Alice, and Edward could all be related. Alice was so small and jolly while Emmett was a huge muscle head that was like a big teddy bear, and Edward was the cold lean guy that never smiled unless it was while he was annoying me. That seemed to be the only thing that made him laugh.

By the time I got to the office the next day I was still nursing my black coffee, once I walked through the door I was told to go straight Rosalie's office. With a sigh I walked to her office with my coffee still in hand, while taking a big gulp of my caffeine I opened the door only to see that Edward Cullen was the only in it. I almost spit out my big gulp.

"Uh why am I here? And why are you behind Rosalie's desk?" I asked after I swallowed.

Cullen ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, "She's letting me use it so I can talk to you about our case… so this time you don't run away." He looked up at me at the end of his sentence with an accusing stare at which I blushed lightly at. "I also thought about it like you instructed, so here." He said and then placed a velvet box in the middle of the desk. "This was my great great grandmother's ring it's been passed down our family, so don't lose it."

I walked over to the table and grabbed the ring with a shaky hand. I opened it and gasped out of shock and then slapped down on the table while shaking my head. "What is it?" he asked out of concern.

"Don't give me that!" I spat out. "I'll lose that. I'll just wear the ring my dad gave me when I graduated, it's really pretty."

Cullen stood up shaking his head at me, "Swan this is the ring you'll be wearing."

"Why?"

I looked down and saw his fists clench and then he blew out a big breath. "Because Isabella this is the ring that my real fiancé would wear and if we want this to work we're going to have to make it look like we're actually engaged." I gulped when he said my full name and then looked into his eyes only to see them clenched closed.

"Okay…" I whispered and then grabbed the velvet box again. "Sorry I didn't know this was that important to you."

His eyes snapped to me, "I want to get this guy and to get this guy we have to do it to the fullest." I nodded and kept quiet because I knew he wasn't done. "Now I thought that we could go over a few things like how we met, how long we dated, and how I proposed."

I nodded again with a sigh. "Do you really wanna know what I think?" He nodded. "Well I've just always wanted a simple proposal, so we can just say that we were sitting on the couch and you popped the question or something."

"Wow you have no imagination." He stated simply and I just glared at him. "How about we mix it? I cooked you dinner at home and then at the very end of it I got down on my knee and asked you to marry me?"

I gulped again at the 'I got down on my knee and asked you to marry me' part. "Okay… and how about we dated for about a year and three months?" I asked with a shrug.

"Why a year and three months?"

"Because that just sounds like a good number…"

He smirked at me as he sat down on Rosalie's desk so that he was right in front of me, "And because that happens to be how long Alice and Jasper dated before he popped the question?" he asked.

I nodded with a roll of my eyes. "So how did we meet?" I inquired.

He paused for a moment, "How about we sort of stick the truth that we met through my sister because you guys were close friends?"

"Okay but how did we meet like what happened?" I asked with a quirked up eyebrow.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "How about like we really did? You came over for dinner one night and the first time I saw you was when you fell through the door when I answered it."

I blushed a bright red. "Can't we do something else?" I pleaded.

He laughed lightly and shook his head, "I think we should try to make this as natural as possible and let's face it Swan you trip a lot." I glared at him and he just laughed.

"That's not funny." I said with a huff.

"Oh I think it's plenty funny." I blew a piece of my hair out of my face and then nodded.

"Fine we'll do it your way; tonight do you want to go to the club?" I asked. Cullen's face immediately went serious as he nodded.

"I'll pick you up at eight?" he asked and I almost said that I would get there on my own but then shut my mouth when I realized we'd actually have to act like we were engaged. I almost gagged.

"Sure." I got up to leave but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him so that I was in between his legs. His lips were right at my ear and he gently grazed it making me shiver. His nose ran a trail down my neck and just at the base of it he kissed it.

I pulled away a little dazed and sent him an alarmed look. "Just practicing," he said with a crooked smile. I huffed and stomped away feeling just a little bit flustered. As soon as I walked to my desk I heard someone chuckling behind me and by how velvety it was I knew it was Edward. "Shut up," I hissed as I sat down in my chair.

"Good morning everyone," Rosalie said with a sigh as she stepped through the door with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Someone got lucky!" I whistled and all she did was smirk.

I heard Edward groan and he hit his head with his palm. "Please stop that's my brother she got lucky with."

"You don't know that," I said in a sing song voice as I opened up the drawer of old cases.

Rosalie laughed and walked off. "Ugh God I can't wait for this case to be over." Edward groaned again. I just smiled and continued going through my old cases.

Eight o'clock came way too soon and Edward wasn't here, I was sitting on my couch with my fake ring on my finger. While looking at the sparkling ring I felt this sudden pull in my chest but disregarded it when there was knock on the door. I hauled myself out of the chair and began walking over to the door. Opening the door I found Edward in black pants and a dark blue long sleeved shirt that sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His hair was in its usual disarray with the green eyes gleaming with something as he looked me over.

"You… um look really good," he said as his eyes kept sweeping over my light blue silk dress and my black high heels. I blushed but nodded all the same. **AN: Dress On Profile along with Shoes. **"Where's your gun?" his left eyebrow rose

I smiled easily. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I laughed and grabbed my purse that was on the coffee table then closed the door after me.

"Yeah I would… you're wearing one right?" he asked as he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I looked down at our hands and noticed he was holding onto my left hand and was also fingering my- his ring.

I nodded softly as I continued to look at our hands. "Is there a reason why you're holding my hand?" I asked.

He dropped my hand and ran his through his hair, "Why are you wearing the ring already?"

I shrugged. "I was getting ready and this was a part of my attire." He nodded and then looked me over again.

"Seriously where is your gun?" he asked his eyes sweeping over me once more.

I laughed and shook my head, "A girl never tells her age, her weight, or where she puts her gun." I winked at him and he rolled his eyes at me. We reached the taxi and he helped me inside, it wasn't long before we were riding down the high way.

"So this club… have you ever gone?" I asked looking down at my hands; the glitter that I kept catching from the ring was bothering me.

I heard Edward sigh from next to me. "I haven't but Emmett's taken Rose a few times and says it's a little nicer than you're stereotypical club." I nodded along as I stared out the window. I must have zoned out because before I knew it Edward was shaking my shoulder gently. "Swan we're here."

I jumped a little but then situated myself with a nod. "Alright let's get this done." He sighed but then walked over and helped me out of the car. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and I leaned into him. "You're good at this…" he whispered into my hair and I giggled lightly.

I turned to him with a smirk, "Of course I am, what did you expect?" I asked.

"Not this." He stated as he nodded to the man by the door as he let us in. We walked up to a lady that was dressed in a little black dress, "We have a little table reserved under Cullen." The girl nodded as she fluttered her eyes at Edward and I gripped onto him a little tighter while subtly flashing my ring. The girl glared at it.

We sat down at our table that held four tables and I quickly settled into my table while Edward did the same next to me. "How long do you think we'll have to wait?" I whispered in his ear and I could have sworn that he shivered.

He shrugged and put his arm around my chair. "I don't know but all the cases say that they were in this same party room." I nodded as he started to play with my loose brown curls. Edward leaned down a bit then so he was right next to my ear and as he spoke his breath blew against it making me shake, "Do you have cuffs?" My chest heaved up and down but as soon as I was under control of my body again I turned slightly to him with a little smirk.

"I thought we went through this, that's for me to know and for you to maybe find out later." I almost laughed when I saw his eyes widen. I looked around the room as music pulsed around us, I didn't notice anything out of character.

A young guy walked up then with an apron tied around his waist and he smiled down at us, "Can I get you guys something to drink?"

I smiled and nodded at him. "Uh yeah I'd like a shot of whiskey," I said and he looked sort of surprised by my drink choice but I just looked around the club again.

"I'll have the same," the breathy voice next to me said as he continued to play with my hair.

"Alright I'll be right back with those drinks." As he was walking by someone stumbled into him, and the man that stumbled into the waiter hit the side of chair.

"Oh I'm so sorry miss." The man slurred as he touched my shoulder, I nodded up to him. "This place man, I've been waiting here for my table to get cleared up and they told me it was going to be another hour and a half until it's ready, I've already been waiting thirty minutes." I nudged Edward with my hand and left it on his thigh so I could get his attention. The slurring man fit the profile of the killer.

Edward cleared his throat awkwardly which made me look at him out of confusion, "Why don't you sit here, you won't be bothering us." Edward shot a look at my hand then and I smirked knowing I was making either uncomfortable or too comfortable.

"Oh no I couldn't do that!" The man was in his early thirties and mildly attractive with gray eyes and brown hair that was cut very short. He had a muscular build that seemed like he could lift me up which is exactly how the culprit gets them to the scene.

I waved a hand at him, "Please it wouldn't be a problem. That's happened to me and I know how bad it sucks." The man smiled down at me and then nodded as he took the seat across from me.

After a shot of whiskey and two glasses of water Edward and I started to gather our stuff. "Thanks again for such a wonderful time Eric," I said with a wide grin. "We've got to get going… honey did you see if there were any cabs outside?" I asked turning towards Edward. He shook his head with a sigh.

"I will though," as he was turning around to leave Eric stood up.

"Oh don't call a cab, I've got my car. I'll drive you guys home it's the least that I could do after you guys sharing your table with me." Edward turned and smiled at Eric.

"Thanks Eric that would be great." I nodded and walked over to Edward and wrapped an arm around his waist and breathing in his scent. We followed Eric down to his Toyota Tacoma and then got strapped in. "We live right off of George Street; it's the big red apartment building." Eric nodded with a sigh. He took us right to George Street and I felt my nerves start building up in my stomach as he passed the building.

"Uh Eric?" I asked from behind him because Edward was in the front seat.

"Yeah Bella?"

"You just passed our building…"

"I know Bella, I thought we'd go for a little joy ride. You guys up for a joy ride?" he asked turning to Edward and I saw the silver of a gun pointing at Edward's side.

"Uh…" Edward gulped. "What are you doing Eric?" I almost smiled, Edward was good.

Eric laughed, "I already told your fiancé, we're going on a little joy ride. If you want your marriage to last then you're going to have to start listening buddy."

I bit my lip and then took in a big breath. "Eric please don't do this, let us out… we'll do anything." I pleaded as I leaned forward a bit.

"Get back Bella or your fiancé is going to have a new hole in his stomach." I gulped and then scooted back. Eric pulled off in some ally way and then got out of the cab of the truck and before I could blink I was yanked out of it too. Eric's hand clasped over my mouth and then he commanded for Edward to get out of the truck otherwise he was going to shoot me.

The gun pressed roughly against the side of my head and I caught sight of Edward as he walked over to us with his hands raised. "I usually don't use a gun… they just seem so easy." Eric whispered in my ear and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. His grip grew harder on me as he put the gun in his pants. _Better hope it's on safety_ was all I could think and I almost laughed at my own monologue. I felt something cold touch my neck and I knew it was the murder weapon that was used on the other two cases. My neck tensed as he ran it up and down me.

"Why are you doing this?" Edward asked breaking me from my thoughts of what could happen.

"Why not do this?" Eric answered back. "Now I'm going to cut your fiancé while you watch and then once I'm done with her I'm going to do it to you." I swallowed and then looked at Edward to give me the sign to attack.

"On the news I saw something like this… did you do those other ones too?" Edward asked not looking at me. I clenched my teeth, we already had enough information we didn't have to prolong this anymore, he was probably doing this just so I had to suffer a little longer.

Eric laughed and pulled me closer to him. "Of course I did. Now stop asking questions." Eric cut a clean slice of my right over my collarbone and I hissed out of pain. I shot a look at Edward and I saw his eyes flash at me and then he nodded. Just as he cut another slice on me Edward yelled out to catch his attention and I grabbed Eric's arm turning it so that it was placed on his back and he dropped the knife. I raised my leg and pushed him to the grown using my heel to make him stay put.

I looked up at Edward, "I didn't bring any cuffs." His face broke out into a grin and he took my place and hand cuffed Eric. Eric cursed as I dialed for back up.

It wasn't long before we heard many sirens coming our way and I just walked over to Eric as Edward hauled him up off the cement. I flashed him my badge, "Eric you're under arrest for the murders of…" I continued and then Edward and I walked him over to one of the police cars that had pulled up. Edward shoved him into the cab of the car and then the car took off.

As Edward turned to me his crooked smirk played on his lips. "What about the gun?"

**_

* * *

_**

**_AN: So tell me what you thought and if you think I should continue with it..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Alright here is the second chapter WOO! lol. Anyways thanks for everyone's reviews and obviously I've decided to continue with the story and I'm really excited about it... because this is different from everything else that I've done. It's going to contain a little bit more 'grown up'. Enough with my rambling go ahead and read..._**

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the rights to the Twilight Characters... they belong to Stephenie Meyer..._**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Hello," I groaned into my phone as I fumbled for my watch on my nightstand and read that it was three o'clock in the morning.

"Swan come down to Jefferson Street in ten minutes," Edward's voice commanded his voice cold.

I shot up in my bed automatically. "What the hell?" my voice cracking from sleep.

I heard a sigh on the other end of the phone, "Swan there was a murder, now get down here." Edward said and then the phone went dead. I looked at the phone for about a minute before running to my closet and throwing on some black pants and a light blue button down top. It wasn't long before I was arriving at the scene, as soon as I parked my car there was a slight tap on the window.

The first thing I saw was the Starbucks Coffee the second thing I saw was Edward's face, I tried not to scowl at him for waking me up. "Hey, I thought you might need some caffeine," Edward said as I opened up my door.

"Thanks," I sighed as I grabbed it from him, breathing in the scent of the plain black coffee.

"You know most people hate black coffee…" Edward said as he started to lead the way towards the apartment building. I shrugged while I gulped down the desirable caffeine.

We both ducked under the yellow tape and continued our way into the bathroom of the apartment. The girl was floating in the bathtub in a pink silk slip with her fingers curled loosely by her side. I looked around and then sniffed the air. "Scented body oil, her nails are freshly painted, silk lingerie, and she still has a trace of red lip stick on. She was ready for a date."

"Her name is Angie and she was twenty four." Edward stated as he stepped towards the sink and looked at the candles. "It looks like it was going to be a big date." I nodded and then moved to the body after placing gloves on my hands. Carefully I placed my hands on her neck to see if there were any scratches.

"Hey Edward," I felt him come up beside me. "It looks like the murderer was wearing some sort of ring, we're gonna have to make Alice examine it to see if there is any trace of something."

Edward spoke as he helped me up from my kneeling position, "I know we're getting the people to take her back to the lab right now." I nodded and removed my gloves. Edward looked over the girl once more and then sighed.

"What?" I asked glancing over at him.

He shook his head, "She's just so small, I mean it's got to take some kind of monster to kill someone so small." I smiled slightly at him and then motioned for him to follow me out of the crime scene so that the photographers could take over.

"C'mon lets head to the station," I said and he nodded.

"Hey guys!" squealed Alice as she walked through the door, she was way too happy in the morning, I was on my third coffee and I wasn't even that happy. "I hear you've got something for me…" she trailed off with a grin.

I nodded, "It's in your lab Alice, make sure to double up on the neck. We need to know if you can get anything out of the scratch marks." She waved her hand to stop me and then skipped over to her lab. I shook my head and muttered to Edward, "Sometimes I really wonder how you two are related…"

"Is that a compliment to me or not?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

I laughed, "I think it's a bit of both." Just as Edward was about to reply my old partner Kenny walked in. "Hey Kenny how is Jasper working out for you?" I asked. Jasper was told that Kenny would be his new partner seeing as Rosalie wanted Edward and I to work together.

Kenny smiled easily at me, "It's just not the same without you kid." Kenny was thirty eight and married with two kids, he was like an uncle to me.

"Hey Kenny," Edward said with a wave and Kenny nodded at him.

"I hear you kids have a case?" he asked looking between Edward and I.

I nodded, "Yup Edward woke me up at three a.m., and it sucked." The both of them laughed as I took a hefty gulp of my black coffee.

"Keep an eye on her Edward, she likes to pass out on her desk a lot," Kenny said and clapped Edward on the back as they both continued to laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind," was Edward's reply.

I scowled at them both. "Laugh it up all you want, but a girl just needs her sleep." Edward rolled his eyes while Kenny just smirked and walked over to his desk that was on the other end of the room near Jasper's. I stood up and grabbed my badge and gun from my desk; I placed my gun in its holster and my badge around my neck. "I'm gonna go ask the neighbors a few questions seeing as its seven," I told Edward and he waved me away as he looked through the pictures of the body.

"I'll keep an eye on Alice to make sure she gets everything," I nodded and continued my way outside. It was only a ten minute drive to the apartment building and I lightly knocked on the door across from the victim's.

A middle aged Mexican man answered, "Yes?"

I flashed him my badge. "Can I ask you a few questions about your neighbor sir?" I asked smiling at him. He nodded and led me inside his apartment.

"Angie was a good girl," the man said as he rubbed his shoulder. "She helped my wife while I was in the hospital for my back."

I nodded with a sad smile. "Did she ever say anything about a boyfriend?"

He shook his head, "No, all she ever talked about was family from Michigan… and about how she was trying to better herself."

"How was she doing with that?" I scribbled down the information on my black notepad.

"Not too good, her hours of work she did weren't very good." He said as he scratched his neck while he thought.

I looked up at him, "What hours would that be?"

"Every night at about eight a black car would pick her up with six or seven women in the car, she wouldn't get back until about two or three."

My eyebrow rose as I studied the man. "You stayed awake?"

He shook his head and then motioned to the walls, "The walls in this place are thin, she woke me and my wife up almost every night because she was singing to herself like she had one too many drinks, but she always came home alone."

I nodded and then stood up from the couch. "Alright thank you, you've been a great help." He walked me to his door and did a polite good bye. I scratched my head as I looked over my notes that I had done. It was going to be a long day.

After arriving at the station again I walked over to Edward and let him read the notes I took, "There are hostess jobs about ten blocks away, mostly undocumented workers and they pick up their girls in black vehicles." He nodded in agreement as he studied my scrawl.

"Then let's go." He said and then grabbed his gun and badge.

Twenty minutes later we walked into the bar, "I'll go talk to the owner of the place." I said as I looked around the place.

Edward nodded. "I'll go see if I can get anything out of one of the girls." We parted ways without another word and I lightly tapped on the owner's door.

"What?" he answered gruffly as he looked me over. The man was in a jeans and a t-shirt with a balding head.

"I need to ask you a few questions about Angie." He looked around the bar and then motioned me to step inside; I glanced behind me and saw Edward talking to a girl with straight brown hair.

"Sit down if you want," I sat down and then pulled out my black notepad once again. "Angie's really good at her job, I've gotten no complaints. I haven't seen her in a few days though…"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "That's because she was strangled and drowned in her bathtub, sir." His eyes widened and he let out a groan. "Anyone here that might have done something to her?"

He shook his head roughly, "No… none of the guys know where the girls live, and the girls… all of them loved her." I nodded as I pursed my lips.

"Maybe she was seeing one of them on the side…" I suggested.

"No. The rules here are simple no dating, no sex, just dancing, and letting the guys buy you drinks." I lifted myself out the chair then.

"Thank you for your time sir." I left and walked over to where I saw Edward dancing with one of the girls. I raised an eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Thanks for your time," he said softly and then walked over to me. "She wouldn't talk to me unless I danced with her because she could get fired over it." I nodded and listened for more. "She said that Angie did have a boyfriend but she didn't know who. What did you get?"

I handed him my notepad and he read over it quickly just as I felt my phone buzz. "Swan," I said quickly after answering.

"Hey Bella, can you guys come down to the lab?" Alice asked her voice still cheery.

I scratched my neck as I replied. "Uh yeah, we're on our way." I said and then pushed Edward out of the bar and towards his silver Volvo, because my truck wasn't good enough for him to ride in.

He slid into the car easily as I buckled my seat belt. "I still don't get why your car is so much better," I sniffed as I looked out the passenger window.

"You don't?" he asked and then laughed. "Swan your truck is like fifty years old, as soon as you start the engine the cab starts to shake."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I like mine better."

He laughed again as he stopped at a light. "I'm sure you do Swan, but mine isn't hurting the Earth as much as yours is."

"Oh shut up Cullen." I huffed as I crossed my arms over my chest.

I heard his chuckle again and resisted the urge to look at him. "So who called?"

"Alice," I sighed. "She needs at her lab a.s.a.p." The rest of the drive was quiet and we ended up getting to the station quicker than we had made it to the bar.

As soon as we got inside the lab Alice pretty much attacked us. "Okay so I ran all the tests and there aren't any finger prints on her body, along with no semen so she didn't have sex with the killer." She walked us over to where the body was currently laying. "But I did look at the neck to see what the scratches were from…" Alice pointed at the area that was scratch. "I was able to get a little bit of the ridges of the ring because of how hard the murder had their hands around the victim."

"Alright, were you able to get anything?" Edward asked as he looked over the scratches.

She huffed at him and crossed her arms over her chest, "If you would stop interrupting me dear brother I could tell you." Edward rolled his eyes at his little sister and then motioned with his hands for her to continue. "So Bella," Alice said as she turned to me, ignoring her brother, "I was able to get a few examples of what the ring would look like…"

Alice shuffled a bit and then moved to her desk that was on the other end of the room and she grabbed a few papers, "Here are the pictures _Bella_," she said as Edward tried to get them from her. I laughed lightly and took them from her as Edward pouted.

My eyebrow furrowed as I studied the pictures. "It's a class ring from Yale." I shook my head and looked up at Edward. "Meaning that it wasn't Angie's boss who did it."

Edward walked quickly over to me and snatched the pictures out of my hand. "Gosh Edward, why do you have to be so rude?" Alice asked as she glared at him.

"Alice this is important so will you please stop commenting on my manners," he said easily as he studied the pictures.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Well maybe if you would be polite for once you could your information yourself instead of your partner. If Mom ever found out how you talked and treated Bella you'd get an ear loud."

He sighed at his sister and looked up at her, handing the pictures back at me. "Well I'm at work right now and I'm doing my job and getting it done so Mom doesn't know. Now will you please stop being annoying?"

Alice shook her head with a giggle. This time I rolled my eyes at her, "Will you two stop?" I asked my hands planted on my hips, but also not bending the pictures.

"Never." They both said in unison and I rolled my eyes again.

"Was there anything else Alice?" I asked.

She shook her head and then her eyes widened. "Yes! I ran an ex ray and saw she had an old break on her wrist. Maybe there something with that…" she suggested.

Edward rubbed his temples with a sigh, "The girl from the bar that I interviewed said something about her suing the city, and maybe her lawyer has the ring." I nodded in agreement.

"Then why don't we go…" I said moving to the door and he followed behind me wordlessly.

"Aw looks like Bella's already go you following orders!" Alice squealed at Edward making me laugh again.

We walked quickly to his car as he called for the information on Angie's case, and after getting the directions to her lawyers firm we headed off. "Why is she suing the city?" I asked.

"She broke her wrist on the Metro."

"Oh," I said as I looked over the rings again.

Edward let out a sigh before speaking again. "Hey Swan?"

"Hmm?" I asked without looking at him.

"Do I really that bad to you?" he asked softly and my gaze shifted to him and I saw his green eyes searching my own brown ones.

I blinked at him not really knowing what to say to him, "You've always been annoying Edward." I said and then turned to his CD player and turned up the music letting it settle in between the two of us. I was uncomfortable with his question, Edward had one side that he showed me and it was always that one side and I wanted it to stay that way… at least I think so…

The time passed slowly, so when we finally made it to the firm I almost jumped out of the car. We were quickly excused inside and led up to a Mr. Daniels' office. "Mr. Daniels two detectives are waiting for you," his secretary said in her phone. The woman was in her early thirties and dressed in a black pant suit and she wasn't wearing a ring. "You two may go in now," the secretary said to us as well as motioning for us to go inside the door marked Mr. Daniels.

A man in his in his mid forties was standing on the other side of the door with his hands clasped in front of him; he on the other hand was wearing a ring just like the ones in the pictures. I looked over at Edward and he just smirked. "Mr. Daniels I assume," Edward said and lifted his hand for a shake.

"You assume correct detective." Mr. Daniels said easily as he shook Edward's hand with the hand that he wore the ring on. "And you are here for what?" he looked between the two of us.

I cleared my throat, "Are you the lawyer to a Miss Angie Sanchez?"

He nodded and moved to his desk chair and sat down making it squeak. "Yes, is there something wrong?"

"Yes sir, she was murdered." Edward said and then pulled a picture out from the inside of his jacket and slid it on the table.

"Murder?" Mr. Daniels asked seeming appalled at the idea, but his eyes were showing he knew what we were talking about.

I nodded, "She was found in her bathtub strangled and drowned to death, do you have any idea who would have done that to her?"

He shook his head roughly while Edward sighed. "Mr. Daniels what school is that from?" Edward asked and then looked around for a diploma and found none.

Mr. Daniels let out a sigh. "Yale and what does that have to do with anything about Angie?"

Edward looked at me and I nodded at him. "Mr. Daniel we would like to move this to a more appropriate place, would you mind going down to the station with us?" he asked politely while Mr. Daniels obviously paled, but then nodded.

Ten minutes later I was sitting alone with Mr. Daniels in the interrogation room while Edward went through his phone calls. "When is this going to start? I have to be getting to my house…" Mr. Daniels groaned just as Edward walked in.

"Sorry Mr. Daniels but you won't be getting home anytime soon, your ring matches the marks that were on Angie's neck and your phone records say that Angie has been calling you almost every day. Miss Sanchez's case has been finished for some while now so she wouldn't be calling you." Edward explained and then looked at me to finish.

I read him his rights and told him if he wanted an attorney he could have one even if he couldn't afford one. He groaned and looked at me with his eyes swimming with unshed tears. "It was a mistake… she was going to tell my wife…" I looked at Edward and he stood still as he watched Mr. Daniels. "I couldn't let her tell my wife, I just got so angry and couldn't help myself… I just grabbed her and pushed her into the bathtub, and before I could realize what I was doing she was gone…" By the end of his sentence his voice was just above a whisper as he glared down at the ground. I got up and moved to be behind him, then pulled him up by his arm and clasped the hand cuffs that were on my belt on his wrists.

"So seeing as you caught the bad guy I thought we would go over to mine and Jasper's house for celebration!" Alice squealed in front of my desk that I was currently laying my head on.

Before I could groan out a reply Edward spoke up, "Alice we've been up since three o'clock in the morning, I don't think Bella really wants to do anything other than sleep, and I agree completely."

"Oh pish posh," Alice said quickly and I could picture her waving him off as if what he said was crazy. "It's time to celebrate!"

"Alice," I said sternly my head raising and I saw her smile drop immediately, "I have been running off of black coffee all day long, my feet are hurting because I've been around the whole town twice, and I just finished a case in a day that probably should have taken a week. So no I'm not going to go to your celebration tonight because all that I'm going to do is go home and sleep."

She pouted at me but stopped when she realized it wasn't working on the Grumpy Bella. "Fine, but tomorrow you have to come! The both of you and no excuses!"

* * *

**_AN: Okay so that I hope everyone liked it, please tell me what you thought in your reviews... it is very much appreciated! lol. Also if you have any questions regarding the plot or anything in the chapter please tell me so and I'd be happy to answer any of those questions... One more thing there isn't going to be a case in every chapter... or at least not one that will be finished. I'm getting some of my ideas of the shows Law and Order, NCIS, Law and Order Special Victims Unit, and Criminal Intent. Mostly Criminal Inten because that's my favorite one, so if the criminals seem really crazy it's because I got it off of that particular show, they have some crazy mo fo people on it... lol. So anyways review and tell me you hated it or loved it... I really don't care which one I just want an honest opinion. _**

**_MVMMT5_**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update... I just couldn't get the chapter right... I've taken all of ya'lls comments into mind and I think you all will be happy to know that I'll be slowing down the cases. I thought it was a little too fast also. Thanks for everyone's support! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. **

* * *

Chapter Three

My hands drummed on the leather steering wheel as I contemplated what I should do. Currently I was sitting in my ancient truck that was parked in Alice and Jasper's driveway. I really didn't want to spend the night with Edward and everyone else. I just wanted peace and quiet while maybe enjoying a glass of scotch as I read Wuthering Heights.

Thoughts and ideas were running through my head quickly as I tried to think of a way for me to get out of this situation. I mean I love my friends and everything, but sometimes I just wanted to spend some quality time relishing in the quiet of my apartment. My mind traveled to what I'd probably would have been doing right now if I hadn't of come here. I would probably just be sitting down after lighting the fireplace while wrapping up in my velvet blanket that I had across my couch. I'd end up reaching to my coffee table to grab my worn out copy of my favorite book and then after a page or two I'd take a nice sip from my cup of scotch.

A loud melodic voice brought me out of my reviver, "Swan, get your ass out of that rusted piece of crap that you call a truck and into the dining room like the rest of us!" I clenched my teeth as I tried to restrain myself from not slapping the bronze headed stupid pretty boy.

It wasn't fair I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be at home lounging on my couch as I tried to get the horrific images from my job out of my head. Instead of doing what I wanted I was going to have to go to hell. Hell. No one wants go to hell. At least not really… It wouldn't be so bad if it was just Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper because then I knew it'd be funny and easy, but with Edward it was always strained. I'd end up trying to pull my hands out of the fists that I'd clenched them into because of some idiotic comment he'd make. It sucked.

I let out a big gust of hair and then quietly got out of my truck that no matter how old or rusted it got I'd still love. Charlie had given it to me when I'd first moved back to Forks after my mother died. I was a junior and needed to get to the high school easier so he got it really cheap from his best friend Billy whose son fixed it up for me.

It didn't take me long to get up the porch and into the house, so before I knew it I was standing in the dining room watching everyone laugh at some joke I'd missed out on. "Hey everyone," I called out with a slightly worn out voice, I wasn't getting much sleep lately.

"Hey Bells!" Emmett cried out before he jumped up and gave me a bone crushing hug. I laughed and settled down into the only empty chair that just so happened to be right across from Edward, usually they made him sit on the other end of the table so we wouldn't be tempted to fight, apparently tonight was different. Everyone said their hellos and we all settled into pleasant conversations until Edward Anthony Cullen just had to open his mouth.

"So, Bella are you dating anyone?" Alice asked slyly and I heard Edward snicker at me.

I shook my head silently before taking a big sip of my drink. "You can't be serious Alice!" Edward smirked as he looked over at his little sister.

Alice shook her head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"No one would be stupid enough!" my mouth dropped a fraction as I looked at him. He didn't say that, did he? No he didn't. He couldn't have. He's never done anything like that.

"Edward Cullen! That's terrible, how dare you say something like that!" Alice yelled as she dropped her napkin on her plate.

Edward just shrugged innocently as Jasper, Alice, and Emmett leashed out on him while Rose and I stayed quiet.

Rosalie slammed her fists onto the table after Edward so eloquently put it that no guy would ever be able to handle my insane qualities. "That's it!" she hissed making everyone jump including Emmett.

"I'm sick and tired of having the best detectives I have quarrel at each other like they're in elementary school! I thought that maybe just maybe if I set you up on a few cases together you'd both get over each other! I guess I was wrong, maybe it would get better if I was so gentle with the two of you!" she ranted and then moved to her purse and then grabbed one of Edward's wrists and then one of mine. I looked down when I felt cool metal latch around my wrist. I pulled roughly on the cuff which made Edward lurch forward.

"You can't be serious!" I yelled. I tugged again making Edward yell out in aggravation. "All I wanted was to be at home and read a damn book! I didn't even comment on the fact that he made fun of my love life, and you're cuffing me to him as if I'm a criminal!" I stared Rosalie down and she only sighed and shook her head.

She tucked her purse under her arm. "I'm sorry Bella but I don't think there's anything else I can do. I'll let you out of your cuffs when you get to work tomorrow if I feel that you two have come to the point where you can stand to be in the same room."

"I am not going to be stuck with the likes of her for a whole night!" Edward roared as he stared at Rosalie.

I turned my head sharply and stood up which made Edward jerk up too. "Just shut up!" I screamed making even him wince. "You think I want this! Maybe if you were civil for more than one God forsaken day then we wouldn't be in this situation!" I let out a big breath and then glared down at the floor. "I want to go home." I whispered so quietly that I thought no one would hear me.

Edward let out a gust of air. "Will you please just let us go, I promise not to lash out on Bella again…"

"I think this might be a good idea," Jasper's voice rang out smoothly. "You guys should just have this night and use it to get over whatever problems you might have. Tomorrow when you get to the station you'll be let go. It'll give you guys the time you need."

I looked up and glared at him as I tried not to let the angry tears out. "Have you guys ever thought that maybe we don't want to?" I asked quietly and everyone turned to look at me. "Have you guys ever thought that maybe some people just don't get along? Have you guys ever given the slightest _thought_ of what we might want?" I said and every sentence got louder and louder.

Everyone was silent as they thought over the last comment. "I'm tired and I want to go home." I said forcefully and then shot a look at Rosalie. She just sighed and shook her head. With that I looked over at Edward and then tugged onto the hand cuffs. He followed silently and when I came to his Volvo he seemed slightly surprised.

"I can't drive," I whispered and then motioned for him to climb over the passenger seat so that he could get into the driver's. After we settled down into our seats Edward tentatively started the car.

He let out a big breath and then ran his free hand through his hair. "Do you want to go to your place?" he asked quietly. I nodded and then looked out of the window so that I could stare at the green trees that we were passing. I didn't notice we stopped until he tugged at our wrists gently. "You want to climb the chair or do you want me to?" I just opened my door and he climbed over as I stood up.

It was a silent walk up to my apartment but as soon as I opened the door and let him in he started to speak. "Uh… Bella… I actually want to talk to you about what I said." Edward said and I looked up at him with my face covered in a blank stare. "I wasn't insinuating that anyone that would date you would be stupid, I just thought that with what you do…"

I nodded silently before I sighed. "I've never really had a long relationship…"

Edward raised an eyebrow at my confession. "Really?" I shrugged easily and then moved us to my couch, we both sat down at the same time which made us both crack a smile.

"In the earlier years of high school I wasn't really interested in anyone so I didn't date. I then moved up to Forks after my mom was killed in that car accident, you knew that right?" I asked slightly as I looked over at Edward. He nodded with pursed lips. "Then when I got to Forks no one would date me because one they were afraid that I'd start going hysterical about my mother and two because I was the Chief's only kid."

Edward let out a little chuckle and I silently began to dive further into my life. "I had always wanted to be cop just like my dad. I still remember his face when I told him. He looked so proud of me." I sighed as I thought of my father. "You're right when you said that it had to deal with what I do."

Edward let out a little sigh before I started again. "I've tried but every time I tell them about what I do they run off making some lame excuse. I've come up with two conclusions as to why it always freaks them out: One, they don't like a woman that's tougher than them. Two, they don't like that I hang around dead people more than I do them…" I laughed at the last statement.

"Why are you telling me this?" Edward asked softly. I looked over to him and looked into his shinning green eyes.

"I've never really have told anyone that… I just thought I'd explain why I'm not with anyone. I've come up with that if I just have a few dates with a guy then I won't expect anything, which has been working out."

Edward nodded in agreement, "You'll probably never believe me, but that's the same thing with me. Except my two reasons are that the girls are too squeamish that they can't take it or that I'm going to be with my partner than I am with them."

"I believe you…" I said quietly.

Edward let out a sort of strangled noise and I shot a concerned look at him, "Bella, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so rude to you, usually I'm not to everyone, but I just can't seem to figure you out like all the other people in my life. It's just unbearably frustrating that I end up taking it out on you… I don't want to it- I'm just sorry."

I gently tugged on our wrists and looked up at him with an uncertain expression. "I'm sorry too… and it's sort of the same thing for me too. I don't get you like everyone else." He looked down at me with his crooked grin breaking out and I couldn't help but smile back.

Before I could say anything again his face turned up to a grimace. "Um… this is going to be really embarrassing… but I need to use the restroom." Edward almost nearly whispered the last bit of the sentence. As I looked down at our clasped hands I felt my face turn completely red.

"Uh alright… I'll just turn the other way." I said and then he quickly stood up. Obviously he was uncomfortable with not only having to pee but to have to do it in front of me. Probably in a few days as I looked back on this moment I'd be laughing but right now all I could do was blush and look down at the ground as we made our way to the bathroom.

I stood there uncomfortably for a minute before I heard Edward clear his throat. "This is so embarrassing but could you turn on some water or something? I just don't really feel comfortable to you hearing me pee." I let out a little laugh and then turned to the sink and twisted both knobs so that the water was on high.

The next thing I heard was the toilet flush and then Edward nudged me away from the sink with his hip and began washing his hand. His cheeks were slightly flushed as he turned to me, he looked down and cleared his throat again. "Do you… have to?" he asked quietly.

I let out a little laugh and then waved my hand lightly. "Nope I'm good."

Edward let out a big gust of air that he must have been holding. "Are you ready to go to bed?" he asked quietly. I nodded and then led him into my bedroom. Edward looked around and I couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. "You know I don't think I've ever been in here…"

I nodded and continued to look at him as he studied my bedroom. Edward caught my eye and we stood there just staring at each other for a minute until his green scorching eyes became too intense. I shot a look at the bed and then with a sigh I moved for the right side of the bed.

"I would ask which side you prefer but it looks like we're stuck like this…" I said as Edward followed me and sat down on the left side next to me.

"This is my side of the bed anyways, sorry if the right isn't yours…" he ran his free hand through his hair as he said this and I couldn't help but stare.

I let out a little sigh as I looked back down at the wooden floor of my bedroom. "The right's my side anyways too."

Edward shifted uncomfortably and I looked up to see his cheeks redden a little. "I can… um- I can sleep on top of the comforter if you feel uncomfortable." I shook my head with a small smile.

"I'm fine, I think we can live through a night of sharing a bed." He let out an embarrassed laugh before nodding.

With that we settled underneath the covers with our linked wrists in the middle as we lay on our sides facing one another. "I'm sorry about all this…" Edward said quietly, I looked up into his eyes and saw his green eyes swimming in some unknown emotion.

Just from his face I knew he was telling the truth so with a sigh I said, "I know you are."

"Wake up," a velvet voice cooed at me. In my half asleep mind I just let out a little groan and tried to turn on my other side, but when I felt a body practically land on me I jolted up effectively knocking Edward and I's foreheads together.

"Shit!" I muttered as I rubbed my forehead. I looked over at Edward and saw him doing the same thing except he was laughing.

I slapped him lightly on the shoulder which just made him laugh a little harder. "Do you know how hard it is to wake you up?" he asked after he calmed down but his crooked smile was plastered on and I had to try hard not to stare at his pink lips. "If I'd known it would just take me lying on top of you I would have done that earlier."

"Shut up!" I moaned with a little laugh as I buried my head into my pillow that I grabbed. My comment seemed to just make him laugh harder. I was seriously contemplating how to kill him. "It's too early for you to be making fun of me!"

"Get over it Swan." He said before letting out another chuckle. "C'mon it's already late, we need to get to the station so we can get these damn things off." I nodded and moved off the bed with him.

* * *

**AN: Alright so if I get reviews I tend to write faster... So with that I guess you guys get that you need to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Alright guys here is the fourth chapter! I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. It sucks. **

Chapter Four

**EPOV**

My eyes opened and the first thing I recognized was shining light from the window to the right. I squeezed them closed and tried not to groan, I hated mornings. I felt the bed shift from next to me and my eyes snapped open instantly and I could recognize the brown luscious hair from anywhere.

What the hell was I doing in her bed?

I looked around perplexed before slowly last night's events came back to me. I internally winced when I thought of what I said, honestly I hadn't meant for my comment to be taken that way. I was trying so hard for us to get along, it had just slipped out before I could filter it. I focused intently onto Bella's form. It wasn't fair that such a beautiful creature could hate me so much.

I held out a shaky hand and lightly tucked a piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear. I bit back a moan as I first touched the silky brown strand of hair. I've dreamt time over time of how it would feel to tangle Bella's hair in my hands before and now doing just a light touch was making me go practically crazy. I couldn't stop my finger from lightly tracing her jaw as her eyes stayed smooth from sleep. Her skin was so smooth and soft that I wanted to switch my hand for my lips so I could memorize it all the way down her neck that I had stared at longingly for much too long.

I sighed and slowly brought my hand away from her face as I heard her sigh contently. I shouldn't be touching her I wasn't some psycho who climbs in through her window at night… Actually that didn't sound like a bad idea. I shook my head to refrain my thoughts from any further destruction to my will. I looked at Bella's calm face again and felt myself sigh again. In this state I could actually make myself believe that she didn't have extreme hatred towards me.

It was her anger towards me that made me act like a total prick towards her. If she'd just maybe have a thread of feeling besides hatred then I could show her what I'd really like to do for her was throw her done on the bed and make her-

Shit! Okay I've got to wake her up before I get anymore invested in my thoughts…

"Bella?" I whispered closely to her. No movement. "Bella you've gotta wake up," I said a little louder. Still no movement. Her light breathing gave away that she was still alive so I didn't have to worry about that. Wait, mouth to mouth. Sigh.

"Wake up!" I said with more force. Bella gave out a little groan and the next thing I knew I was laying on top of her. Before I could even really feel her full body underneath me she jolted up and knocked our foreheads together.

"Shit!" I rubbed my forehead as I settled down next to her as she did the same thing and I just couldn't hold in my laughter from this extremely weird situation. I mean it's not every day that you're cuffed to the girl you've had many dreams about and when you try to wake her up you fly on top of her and then she knocks your head so hard that it actually makes your ears ring a little bit.

After she lightly hit my shoulder I couldn't help but tease her a little. "Do you know how hard it is to wake you up?" She got a little dazed look on her face and I took the opportunity to say something again. "If I'd known it would just take me lying on top of you I would have done that earlier."

"Shut up!" she moaned and then she buried her breath taking face into her pillow. "It's too early for you to be making fun of me!"

"Get over it Swan." I let out another laugh before saying, "C'mon it's already late, and we need to get to the station so we can get these damn things off." She nodded softly and then followed to get off the bed with me. Honestly these cuffs were apart of many of my dreams too… Just that we wouldn't be forced to wear them, much less me being the one wearing them. Sigh. Bella on a bed with cuffs…

**BPOV**

It wasn't long until we made it to the station and when we got inside everyone including Kenny who was grinning cheekily on my desk. "So someone finally burst your bubble?" he asked with a laugh as he looked at mine and Edward's wrists.

I just rolled my eyes and dragged Edward with me to Rosalie who was leaning against Edward's desk with Emmett next to her. "Will you please take these damn things off so I can take a shower and pee?" I asked as everyone laughed including Edward.

Rosalie tentatively grabbed the key from her front pocket and then grabbed the middle of the cuffs. The relief in my wrist came instantly and I began to rub the red line. "Thank the Lord!" I cried out softly. Alice and everyone else laughed as they watched the scene before them. I looked at Rose, "Hey, can I run home to go get ready?"

Her blonde hair fell to her shoulders as she shook her head, "Today isn't going to be a long day, so you don't have to be here for more than two hours. No use in wasting the gas." I nodded with a frown and then moved to my desk. I hit Kenny in then back and he lifted his butt with a laugh so I could get a folder from underneath him.

"So did you hear about the Masquerade Ball?" Alice asked as she came over to my desk as Jasper grabbed Kenny to talk about a current case they were on.

"What Masquerade Ball?" I asked as I turned to my computer before briefly glancing at the contents in the folder.

Alice sighed and sat on the corner of the desk. "You know the yearly ball that Carlisle does for the hospital and for the police district."

I shot her a look with a furrowed brow. "I thought that was just a black and white party…"

"Esme wanted to try something new… well anyways it's about two weeks from now so I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with Rose and me."

I nodded without really thinking as I studied some paper work. "Really?" she asked as she bounced up and down lightly while clapping her hands. I stopped mid-sentence and I heard Edward let out a loud laugh as he watched our exchange.

"What did I just agree to?" I looked at Alice then Rosalie who was still standing with Emmett.

"To a shopping expedition, and you have to agree to whatever we say!" Alice sang with a light laugh. Alice skipped away and into her lab while I stayed in my seat with my mouth hanging open.

"I get a say!" I yelled out at the last second only to be replied with her laugh. I hit my head lightly with my hand before turning back to my work. It wasn't long until I got to go home and Alice dropped me off with a promise of me being able to have some vetoes in our shopping trip that was coming up soon apparently.

I opened the door to my apartment with a sigh as I flipped the light switch. I sat my keys down on the side table and moved to my bedroom as I unbuttoned my top and stepped out of my shoes. After finished undressing I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on as I high as it could go. My hands went up to my hair to let it loose from its tie.

Just as I was about to step into the steaming shower there was a knock on the door. I turned off the water with a groan before turning to the towel rack where I had my blue silk robe hanging. I quickly tied it on and then walked out to the front door. _Whoever it is you're going to have to deal with my attire, _I thought.

I opened the door only to reveal Edward Cullen. His eyes widened as he took in my appearance, self consciously I crossed my arms around me. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh- I um… what are you wearing?" he finally stuttered out. I furrowed my eyebrow and moved my hand to my neck.

"A robe… what are you doing here?" I asked again. All I could think was _awkward…_

Edward ran a hand through his hair and his green eyes switched from me to over my robe and then finally the floor where he let out a gust of air. "I uh… I think I left my wallet… Ahem- I left my wallet here."

"Oh…" I said and then opened the door wider. "Well c'mon in. I was just about to jump in the shower so…"

He held up his hands, "I promise I'll hurry, it won't be but a minute." I nodded and closed the door behind him. I walked back into the bathroom and reached in to turn the water back on so it could start to heat up. I turned and walked back into my room to see Edward standing beside my bed glaring at the ground.

"You okay?" I asked as I leaned up against the door frame.

Edward's head shot up and he cast me a quick glance before holding up his wallet. "Found it, uh… thanks for letting me get it."

"No problem. Is there anything else?" He shook his head before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"No, I'm sorry for interrupting your shower." I waved him off with a small smile. It was weird getting along with Edward. I mean I always felt a pull towards him, but his cocky attitude always turned me off. No one likes a guy with his head up his ass.

"So I'll uh just leave…" he trailed off before looking at me once more. Edward walked out of the room before I could even react. As he reached the living room I grabbed his arm making him stop dead in his tracks.

"Edward, what's the matter?" I asked as I turned him around so that I could see his face.

He looked down at me and shook his head, "Nothing, this is just really uncomfortable…" I raised my eyebrows at him as I continued to stare at his face. "Seriously it's nothing." Edward pulled away from my grasp and walked away.

As the door closed I let out a sigh, "And somehow I just don't believe you." I ran a hand through my hair before shrugging and walking back to the shower where I relished in the hot water. The water relaxed all my tense muscles as I leaned against the cold wall.

Soon after I shampooed and conditioned my hair the hot water ran out so I climbed out of the stall and dressed in a pair of worn out jeans and an ACDC t-shirt. My bare feet hit the hard wood flooring as I walked out to the kitchen where I poured myself a cup of hot tea. Not ten minutes after I settled into my brand new book there was a light knock at the door.

I groaned and set my cup of tea down on the coaster that was resting on my coffee table. I wiped my hands on my jeans and then opened the door. "Are you ready?" squealed a bouncing pixie.

"Ready for what?" I asked as I looked at Rosalie, who was standing behind Alice.

Alice stopped her bouncing immediately and began to glare at me, "You forgot?"

"Forgot what?" I looked between her and Rose. Rose was looking at me with pity and amusement as Alice continued her glaring.

"Our shopping trip!" Alice squealed.

I shrugged, "I thought we were going to do that later this week or something…"

Alice groaned and swatted at my arm. "I swear, if you aren't on a case your mind is all a jumble!" I was pushed into my apartment and ordered to sit down on my couch and wait for the pixie to return. When I squirmed in my seat Rosalie finally let out her giggles.

"You should know by now that you shouldn't fight with her or forget about the shopping trips. It always gets you into trouble." I only nodded.

Alice flew back in and threw me my pair converse. "I should really throw those out for you. I mean you're twenty five for Christ's sakes and you still have the shoes you wore in high school!" the black haired devil ranted.

"Hey! These are my favorite shoes. I wouldn't throw out your first pair of Jimmy Choo's would I?" I asked and Alice's face turned so pale I actually thought she was going to pass out.

"Don't ever kid about Jimmy Choo's!"

**AN: Never ever cross Alice's Jimmy Choo's! lol. Please Review and tell me what you thought of the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Alright everyone sorry for the wait... and I'm not going to make excuses, it shouldn't have taken me so long to put up a chapter, sorry. Anyways here is the fifth chapter and I hope you all enjoy... **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the rights to Twilight... I know the thought makes me depressed too... *sigh***

Chapter Five

**EPOV**

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. I felt around my pockets again and then looked at my desk. Shit. I couldn't find my wallet. I took a deep breath. Its okay Edward, I'm sure it's in the car. Just breathe; it isn't like you have anything important in there… Just two hundred dollars, all your credit cards, your social security card, and plus your driver's license- yup nothing too important. Shit. I'm so dead. If it got stolen then I would have to shut down all my credit cards not to mention if someone got their sticky fingers all over my social security card they could steal my identity.

This is just so freaking beautiful. I ran a hand through my hair roughly as I stepped out of the office and moved towards my Volvo. It didn't take long to realize that it wasn't in there both because the carpet was spotless and nothing was out of place. "Shit!" I yelled in frustration only to notice a mother and a four year old little girl walk by. The mother shot me an evil glare as her daughter started to question her about the curse word I'd just used.

Sheepishly I sat in the driver's seat of my car and then banged my hand against the steering wheel which just ended up with me cursing even more because I hit the thing really freaking hard. With a groan escaping my lips I let my head hit the steering wheel and started to think of where it could be… Let's see… I went to Alice's stupid dinner party and ended up handcuffed to Bella for a full night, I stayed over at her place and couldn't change because of the damn cuffs-

Bella's place!

I grinned stupidly as I started the ignition of my car; this gave me a reason to see her and to maybe not get my identity stolen!

The drive to Bella's was easy and memorized seeing as when Alice had to get her car taken in one time I had to ship her back and forth between her house and Bella's. I walked faster than I would like to admit up to her apartment room number and then knocked lightly on the door. It was about a minute later when the door open to reveal a robe clad Bella with her hair running wildly in almost every direction that looked like it had been messed up because she had just gone through the most pleasurable orgasm. I knew that she was staring at me expectantly but I couldn't help but run my eyes down her silk blue robe that seemed to flow on her so eloquently and flawless.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she crossed her arms of her chest which just pushed them up more. I almost groaned. She was killing me and didn't even know it.

"Uh- I um… what are you wearing?" I almost wanted to slap myself from the question I had just barely been able to stutter out. I mean really? It was obvious that she was in a robe… or lingerie…

She furrowed her eyebrow and moved a hand to her neck, "A robe… what are you doing here?" she asked again.

She probably thinks I'm some psycho now. Great job Eddie, right when you think maybe she doesn't hate you so much you pull a stunt like this. I ran a hand nervously through my hair and let my eyes wander over her body again before looking at the ground- trying to calm myself down I let out a big gust of air. What was I doing here? I can't even freaking remember.

"I uh… I think I left my wallet… Ahem- I left my wallet here." There that's what it was. Good job Eddie you could actually get out a sort of sentence without jumping her. Damn my blood needs to flow back to my brain…

"Oh…" she trailed off and then opened the door wider for me to step in. "Well c'mon in. I was just about to jump in the shower so…"

I held my hands up, "I promise I'll hurry, it won't be but a minute." I moved quickly to her bedroom and began to search for the wallet when I heard the shower start. My hand grabbed my brown leather wallet and my head immediately started glaring at the floor while I tried to not concentrate on Bella's naked body being in the shower. I needed to get the hell out of here; if I didn't soon I wouldn't be held accountable for my actions. This probably consisted with me pulling the shower curtain away before crushing her body to mine… Okay think about Grandma Marie… Grandma Marie with the beard. Nasty old lady beard hair…

"You okay?" Bella asked from her position against the doorframe. Bella against a doorframe… I shook that thought away and held up my wallet.

"Found it, uh… thanks for letting me get it."

"No problem. Is there anything else?" I immediately shook my head. Nope there wasn't anything else… at least that you were willing to give me…

"No, I'm sorry for interrupting your shower." She waved me off with a small smile.

"So I'll uh just leave…" I trailed off stupidly before looking at her once more. I walked out of the room before she could comment on my weird behavior, but just as I reached the living room she grabbed hold of my arm effectively making me stop dead in my tracks.

"Edward, what's the matter?" she asked as she turned me to face her, her perfume wafted over me and I knew I had to get out of here fast.

"Nothing, this is just really uncomfortable…" I said and she raised her eyebrows at me as she continued to stare at my face. "Seriously it's nothing." I pulled away from Bella's grasp and walked away quickly and shut the door.

As soon as I closed the door I let out a big groan and hit my forehead. "She totally didn't believe me," I said to myself before walking away as I put my wallet into my back pocket.

**BPOV**

"Alice put the damn shoe down!" I hissed as she continued to throw her arms anxiously around, the problem was that she had five inch heels in each palm and I was afraid I was going to get hit.

"C'mon Bells, you have to look hot!" she squealed as Rosalie rolled her eyes at me.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest. "You forget Alice, she already found her dress, you're the only one who hasn't."

I smiled gratefully at Rose before turning to Alice with a smirk as she pouted. "But, that dress is so boring!"

"Black is forever, you even said so yourself," I seethed at her. I liked my dress, and she wasn't allowed to degrade it with her fashion talk.

"It's boring!"

"Alice, stop now." Rose demanded and then grabbed a pair of black heels and handed them to me. "There, those will go good with your dress. Do you already have a mask?" she asked as Alice pouted slightly and began to look through more and more shoes.

I nodded and then stuck out my tongue to Alice when her back was turned. I'm mature like that. "Bella, you better put that tongue back in your mouth," Alice called out even though she wasn't facing me.

"I wasn't sticking my tongue out at you," I said easily.

"Bella, you suck at lying, and plus there's glass over there so I saw you."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Whatever, you're just jealous that I wouldn't let you pick out my dress, or pay for it." Alice let out a little huff as Rosalie just stood by watching our conversation with an amused smile.

***

"Bella?" Edward's voice croaked out after he answered his cell phone. I scratched my head and pursed my lips.

"Hey, I know it's really early and all, but we've got a case." Edward's groan filled the air and I smiled slightly. It was four fifty and I too had just been woken up by Rosalie telling me that there was a murder.

"Where?" was all he asked as I heard rustling over the line. I coughed slightly and then told him the victim's address, "Alright, I'll be there soon."

I sighed and shut my phone and then got dressed in my usual black pants and white top with a black business suit jacket over it. My hair was twirled into a loose bun as little hairs shaped my face.

It didn't take but ten minutes for me to get there and when I did I was awarded with a cup of black coffee by Edward who was smirking down at me. "You wake me up and yet I still beat you."

My tongue slipped out of my mouth and he grinned at me while I still stuck my tongue out at him. "Shut it Cullen." We walked quickly into the case where a twenty year old woman was lying in the middle of her bed on her back in the nude. The victim was stabbed three times in the stomach and cut smoothly on her arms and legs. The person who had done this tortured her for a good while.

One of the paramedics that was kneeling down by her side looked up when Edward and I entered. "I'm doing a rape kit on her now. From the looks of it the killer wore a condom so we won't be able to get any DNA." I nodded solemnly and shot a look over at Edward, only to see him staring palely at the woman with a bead of sweat running down the side of his face.

My voice startled him out of his daze, "See if you can find any pubic hairs that might be from the killer." The paramedic nodded robotically and I nudged Edward outside. "You okay?" I asked as he leaned down and rested his hands on his knees. His head shook roughly and I started to massage his tense back.

"I hate rape victims." He muttered when he straightened, Edward still looked like he was going to vomit.

I pursed my lips, "Why? I mean other than rape being disgusting and all…" I trailed off as Edward ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm the product of rape…" he whispered so softly that I wasn't sure if I had heard him right. Surely I hadn't. I mean his mother was Esme Cullen and his father was Carlisle Cullen. There was no way that Esme had been raped. No way.

"What?" I asked just as softly.

Edward's green eyes met mine and he shook his head. "Alice and Emmett don't know…I was told when I was sixteen. I noticed I looked nothing like Carlisle and I asked Esme about it… she broke down and told me everything." I watched as Edward gulped and then started talking again. "I hate that my father forced himself on Esme and made me. I hate that-" Edward cut off and shook his head.

I bit my lip and thought about what he just told me, "Why don't you go to the office and I'll get everything from here. Start on the paper work, hmmm?" I asked and he shook his head again.

"No, this is my job, and I will do it correctly." Edward started to move toward the door but my hand stopped him in his mid stride.

"Edward, this is me, Bella Swan, and I don't take your crap. Go to the office and start on paper work. All you will do is contaminate the scene by throwing up." Edward's sharp green eyes were zoned on my dull brown ones. "You will just be in my way." Edward let out a little grunt and then turned to walk to his car without another word. I'll take the little grunt as a thank you.

I walked quickly back into the scene and took a sip of my coffee while I took notes and watched as everyone scurried around the room. Today was going to be long.

**AN: Tell me what you thought of the chapter... Please Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: IMPORTANT!!!! I'm sorry to say that I'm taking a temporary Hiatus to Badges and Whiskey... I've tried to write the next chapter so many times and I get stuck. Which for me is huge. I never have writer's block and I know what I want to happen in the story, I'm just in an awkward stage in the chapter and I can't seem to write myself out of it.**

**I thought that instead of waiting for an update I would finally come out and say that I've taken a break from the story. As of now if I can't get through the story the way I want to I'm not going to force it out. I'd rather just stop writing than give you all something that I don't qualify as good work. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to finally let everyone know. With how things are going I might just change the story back into a one shot like it was originally. **

**Thank you for reading and standing by waiting, I'm very sorry if I've disappointed ya'll, but I'd rather do that then give you something that you wouldn't like and might even ruin your liking of the story. **

**Please leave a review if you have any comments, ideas for the story, etc. **

**Thanks,**

**MVMMT5**


End file.
